Scientific Purposes
by linolenA
Summary: I was feeling lovey-dovey. Fluff. Nauseating fluff. Murdocx2D.


**_What to say? WHat sessage to mend? To whom?  
To my readers, who, well, read my shit._**

**_Thanks you. I loves you. Enjo_y.**

* * *

_How does he do it?_

_46._

_46, and he looks like he's 22…or something._

_He still shags his bass like when I first saw him do it. Like a god, if not better._

_I bet he's still good at shagging other… things… people._

_Actually girls. I mean not like he'd be gay._

2D found himself chuckling out loud, which made the older man look up from his newspaper.

''Something funny?'' he looked at 2D, folding his newspaper and tossing it aside. 2D shook his head, crossed his arms and looked down into his lap. As he did so, he realized something pretty cardinal.

_Trousers! Fuck, I knew I forgot something._  
_Don't act weird._

_Don't look at Muds._

2D looked up to see Murdoc smirking at him.

_Fuck, I said don't look at him!_

As 2D dwelled upon whether or not to look at Murdoc, he forgot about where his gaze was fixated in the first place.

_Shit, now I'm staring at his-_

''Just because you're not wearing any trousers, doesn't mean I should take mine off too,'' Murdoc teased. That smirk, eyes glinting with a strange spark that only appeared when Murdoc looked at 2D – or at least that's when the younger saw.

2D shook his head and looked up from Murdoc's crotch to his face, than back down, frantic.

''I wasn't- I don't want to see your- I'm sick of them '2D is bent' jokes!''2D's voice got dangerously loud, making Murdoc laugh.

''I never said you're bent, mate,'' Murdoc said matter-o-factly.

_Face feels warm. Hot even._  
_Fuck, I must be blushing._

2D raised his index finger as if he was about to make a valuable point.

''But you thought it!'' he said angrily, pouting his lips.

Murdoc shrugged, barely containing his smirk, ''Nah, maybe _you_ thought it.''

2D opened his mouth to retort, and then closed it. This went on for a few more moments.

''Shuddup,'' 2D finnaly uttered, making Murdoc laugh.

Murdoc stood up from the couch, making the younger man cringe.

''Move over,'' Murdoc demanded and 2D immediately scooted over in the small armchair to make room for the raven-haired man.

Somehow, it didn't occur to 2D that he could just get up, trousers or no trousers, and leave Murdoc all by himself to enjoy the comfort of the uncomfortable little armchair. Which was no different from the sodding couch, by the way. _ONLY IT WAS A MILLION TIMES WORSE._ And it was smaller.

Wait, you don't think that- Oh no! You think Murdoc wanted to be near 2D?  
(That he wanted to hold him, kiss him, tell him that it's okay if he's gay?)  
_Not at all.** Never.**_

''Stu?''

2D jumped up, goosebumps adorning his skin.

''Y-yeah?'' he turned his head sideways to look at Murdoc.

''Do you remember when we used to shag all day?''

2D gulped, thinking how his cheeks must be tomato red by now.

''We never shagged- me and you-'' 2D stuttered.

''What- Oh fuck's sake, I don't mean with each other!''

2D paused suddenly, ''Right- course, obviously. God no, never…''

''Stu?''

2D looked at him quietly, holding his breath.

''Do you miss the birds?''

''T-The birds?''

''Yeah, well… Shit, what am I saying. Of course you don't- you probably still shag every day.''

''I-I don't… No birds…'' 2D was still stuttering. This conversation was making him a wee bit uncomfortable.

''Oh. Er, blokes then..?'' Murdoc looked up into his eyes.

''No, Muds I don't… Who'd wanna shag me?''

Murdoc shrugged, ''You're not that bad.''

2D licked his lips subconsciously before muttering a quiet, ''N-Neither are you.''

Murdoc laughed, making 2D panic a bit, ''You got a thing for older blokes then?''

''Mu'doc, 'm not bent!'' he pouted again, averting his eyes.

''Right, course,'' Murdoc chuckled. He brushed his arm against 2D's semi-naked hip before continuing, ''Are you absolutely sure though?'' he asked quietly. Sounded even a bit bashful, thought 2D.

''What?'' 2D looked back into his eyes.

''Have you ever tried anything… With a bloke? Y'know, to confirm?''

''No… I don't think so.''

''You don't think so?''

''I haven't, alright!'' he bit his lip in embarrassement.

''How do you know for sure then? You should, just to confirm, right?''

''Yeah, I s'ppose.''

A few moments passed in silence where they just looked at each other, 2D gulping and/or biting his lip nervously.

''Stu?''

''Yeah Muds?''

''Close your eyes.''

''What- Why?''

''Just do it… Please?''

2D nodded and gulped before closing his eyes, a tad confused.

Murdoc put a hand on the back of 2D's neck and leaned forward a bit, brushing his lips against 2D's with such affection 2D never even thought was possible. He then backed away, eyes still closed as well as the younger's. They lingered in the moment for a bit before Murdoc started retracting his hand, slowly stroking his neck. Just as he was about to remove his hand, 2D grabbed it to keep it on his cheek.

''So?'' Murdoc whispered.

''I'm not sure… I think you should do it again… I mean, it is only for scientific purposes.''

Murdoc smiled and closed his eyes before pressing another kiss on 2D's lips. The younger kissed back this time, but even though the kiss was slow and experimental, it was pretty brief too.

With both of his hands, 2D took Murdoc's right hand, the one that once lingered on his cheek, and pulled him up from the armchair. He led him to the couch where they both sat before 2D laid down and tugged at Murdoc's hand.

''C'mon,'' he uttered bashfully.

Murdoc laid beside him and wrapped his arms around 2D's waist, a smirk tugging against his lips.

''Y'know,'' Murdoc whispered, ''Maybe we should kiss other blokes to see if we're gay… You're just one bloke- and you are my best mate, so-''

''We?'' 2D asked, the infectious smirk now adorning his face.

''What?'' Murdoc's eyebrown knitted in confusion.

''You said we, I thought only I was a bender.''

Murdoc averted his eyes and started moving away, moving his arms from 2D's waist and making his way to get up.

''I don't know, Stu,'' he breathed as he sat up.

He was about to get up when he felt 2D tugging against his sleeve, ''Please stay,'' he gave a faint smile.

''Stu- I-''

''I don't think we should kiss anyone else to check. I only ever want to kiss you.''

Murdoc ran a hand through his hair and laid back down. He wrapped his hands around 2D and pulled him closer before kissing his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips. Again and again, until he covered every kissable inch of 2D's face, after which it was 2D's turn.

* * *

**WELL**

**that is all**

**for now**

**thank you**

**beautiful audience**

**you can thank Leon for this because even of you don't know who that is he gave me the face-kissing idea**

**so this was kinda for him**

**uhm**

**yes**

**goodbye**

* * *

also dis is wut u get when u mess wiv da karma police m8


End file.
